Moving On and Getting By
by Zabe Rogue
Summary: It has been almost a month after Qui-Gon Jinn's death and Obi-Wan Kenobi is having some grief/self-esteem issues. Can his sisters and Qui-Gon's daughter help him get by? Post-TPM, AU.


_**Moving On and Getting By**_

_**by**_

_**Zabe Rogue  
**_

"Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, it's me, Sabrina. Are you awake?"

There was no answer coming from the other side of the room. Sabrina Jinn sighed heavily. Ever since her father, Qui-Gon Jinn, was killed by that Sith on Naboo, Obi-Wan had been withdrawn and distant from everyone else. In a way, Sabrina did understand. Qui-Gon was Obi-Wan's Jedi Master. Their relationship was deeper than her or her sisters' relationship with him. Sabrina tried once again to reach to Obi-Wan. This time, she used the Force.

** Obi-Wan please come out. It's not healthy for you to stay cooped up in your room, brooding.**

**I'm not brooding.**

** You've been in there for two weeks. **

** I'm fine, Sabrina. Please, go away.**

Sabrina felt Obi-Wan's shields go up, mentally blocking her. Sighing, the 13-year-old Jedi Knight moved away from the door and proceeded to her quarters. It has been nearly a month since Qui-Gon's death and life was slowly getting back to normal for everyone. Including her sisters, Sarallel & Ta'Kina Alena and her cousin, Ni'Yosha. Sabrina's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned around and saw her two best friends, Nassir Kostovos and Cordiyelle Kenobi running towards her. Sabrina slowed her pace for them to catch up.

"Hey, guys," She greeted. "How's everything?"

"Everything's fine, _I'm fine." _Nassir replied. "The person I'm concerned about is _you."_

Sabrina eyed her Alderaanean friend, curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nassi just heard about what happened on Naboo." Cordiyelle informed.

"That was _last month!" _Sabrina said, incredulously. "How come you're just now hearing about it?"

"Master Hatari and I just got back from a survey mission on Ryloft last week," Nassir explained. "We heard about your father's death two days ago."

"I'm doing all right." Sabrina commented. "So are my sisters. It's Obi-Wan I'm worried about."

"He _still _won't come out of his room?" Cordiyelle asked.

Sabrina shook her head. "You think he'd be over it, by now."

"He _did _watch Qui-Gon get killed, Re Re."

"_So did me and Sarallel! And he was our father!"_

"What about the slaves your father freed on Tattooine?" Nassir asked.

"You mean Anakin and Jania?" Cordiyelle clarified.

"Yeah. Didn't Master Qui-Gon say that those two were the Chosen Ones?"

Sabrina looked at Nassir. "You sure found out a lot in only two days."

"Ok, so Cordiyelle's been filling me in on the Jedi Temple Drama while I was on Ryloft," He confessed. "My question is who's going to train them?"

"I'm training Jania and Obi-Wan is training Anakin."

"How is Obi-Wan going to do that if he's locked up in his room?"

Sabrina buried her head in her hands. Nassir had a point. Sabrina turned to Cordiyelle and let out a breath she was holding.

"We need to snap your brother back to reality."

"I agree," Cordiyelle replied. "But how are we going to do that?"

"We bring in the Big Guns."

* * *

"TA'KINA ALENA JINN!"

The 11-year-old Padawan emerged from her lab all covered in soot. She looked up and saw her older sister (and Jedi Master), 16-year-old Sarallel Jinn staring down at her, sky blue eyes fuming.

"Sarallel," Ta'Kina greeted nervously. "How are you this morning?"

"Save it, Ta'Kina." Sarallel snapped. "Would you care to _enlighten _me as to _why _there are _green and red_ _gemstones_ all over the refresher?"

"I was…comparing them to see which one is prettier?"

"If that's what you were doing, which I _seriously doubt, _why hog up the refresher to store these gemstones?"

"I wasn't storing them, I was crystalizing them."

"That's why you have _a laboratory _for!" Sarallel reasoned. "I nearly washed myself with one of these gems!"

"Ooh…" Ta'Kina grimaced. "That wouldn't have been pretty." She caught her sister's disapproving look and winced back. "I'm sorry, Sarallel. But the gems _need _to be crystalized if my lightsaber's gonna work."

"You don't _need _to construct a new lightsaber," Sarallel said. "Obi-Wan gave you Dad's."

"I'm not going to build a new one. Just adding on to Dad's."

Sarallel started to say something when her door chimed. She took one last look at her sister before heading for the door.

"Stay there," She instructed. "I'm not done with you, yet."

Ta'Kina shrugged and sat down while Sarallel opened the door to let Sabrina and Cordiyelle in.

"Hey," She greeted. "Where's Jania?"

"She has a training session with Master Yoda." Sabrina replied. She looked around the room. "What happened here?"

"I was just finding that out." Sarallel said, looking at Ta'Kina.

Sabrina looked at her two sisters. "What did Ta'Kina do?"

"Nothing!" Ta'Kina defended. "I was crystalizing some gemstones."

"You were crystalizing them in the _refresher!" _Sarallel pointed out.

"You have a lab, Kiki." Sabrina said. "Why use the refresher?"

"More lighting."

Cordiyelle stifled a laugh while Sabrina rolled her eyes and sat down.

"So," Sarallel began. "What brings you two by?"

"We just came to check on you," Cordiyelle replied. "See how you've been holding up since…"

"Since Dad died?" Sarallel finished.

Cordiyelle nodded.

"We've been doing better. Ta'Kina's nightmares have stopped and I no longer lock the door. You know what they say: 'One step at a time.'"

"Have you spoken to Obi-Wan?" Sabrina asked.

"No, not since we came back from Naboo." Sarallel answered. "What's wrong, now?"

"He won't come out of his room," Cordiyelle informed. "We hoped you might get him to come out."

"How long has he stayed in his room for?" Ta'Kina asked.

"Two weeks."

Sarallel whistled. "Don't think I can help you with _this one."_

"Why not?" Sabrina asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, sis. If it was for _two days, _maybe I could do something." Sarallel apologized. "But obviously he doesn't want to be bothered."

"It's not healthy for him. _Especially now; _he's a Jedi Master with a new Padawan Learner."

Sarallel let out a deep breath and started pacing back and forth. After five minutes, she stopped her pacing and came over to Cordiyelle who was sitting on a sleep couch.

"What about your sisters? Have you tried asking _them _for help?"

The youngest Kenobi sibling shrugged in defeat. "Jayanette went on a mission on Utapau three days ago and I haven't seen Leiasha since we got back."

"Ni'Yosha told me that Leiasha is still here." Ta'Kina informed. "She's probably in Council Chambers or the Archive Room."

"No, it's midday." Cordiyelle said. "I know where Leiasha goes at that time."

* * *

"Hey, Poseidon."

"Yeah, Sartaan?"

"Have you talked to Jania, lately?"

"Uh…" The 8-year-old Nautolan youngling shrugged. "I haven't really talked to her but she looks pretty down."

"Yeah, she looks pretty…" Suddenly, Sartaan Talinda had an idea. "Maybe, we should cheer her up then."

"What do you, uh, think we should do?" His friend, Poseidon Jordus asked.

"Well, does she like Butter Tarts?"

"If you want to know what's wrong with me, all you have to do is ask."

Poseidon and Sartaan turned around to see their friend, Jania Pa'Seda Skywalker coming towards them, with a knowing look on her face.

"We're sorry, Janie." Sartaan apologized. "It's just that you haven't been the same since you came back from Naboo."

"Yeah," Poseidon agreed. "Are you still bummed about Master Qui-Gon's death?"

The 3-year-old girl shook her head. "Not really. I've accepted the fact that he's gone."

"What about your brother?"

"Ani's getting over it but that's not why I'm sad."

Sartaan shrugged. "So, then what is it?"

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan."

Poseidon looked at Jania in amused disbelief. "Master Kenobi? Why're you worried about _him?" _

"Because I don't think he fully got over Qui-Gon's death."

"Well, Master Ni'Yosha _did _say that Master Jinn was Master Obi-Wan's Jedi Master for twelve years." Sartaan pointed out. "I'd be pretty messed up too."

Jania started to say something when she was interrupted by Zariel Achilles. The 4-year-old Alderaanean youngling came rushing towards her three friends, calling their names.

"POSEIDON! JANIA! SARTAAN! C'MON, WE NEED TO HURRY!"

"What are you talking about, Z?" Poseidon asked.

"It's about Master Kenobi!" Zariel explained. "Juno said that he's locked himself in his room and no one can get him out!"

Jania's brown eyes grew wide. "Not even Master Sabrina or Obi-Wan's sisters could get him out."

"Not even your brother."

Sartaan just shrugged. "If Master Kenobi is trapped in his room, why can't he just use the Force to let himself out?"

Zariel rolled her eyes. "That's the problem, you nerfhearder! Obi-Wan _don't want to come out!"_

_

* * *

_

"OBI-WAN KENOBI! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW!"

"_LEAVE ME ALONE, LEIASHA!"_

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"_WELL, SUCKS FOR YOU!"_

30-year-old Leiasha Kenobi groaned in frustration. She loved her younger brother, dearly. But he was so stubborn and headstrong. She sometimes wondered how Qui-Gon managed to put up with Obi-Wan's brash personality all these years.

"Obi-Wan, please we're worried about you." Sabrina Jinn repeated.

_"I said I was fine, Sabrina."_

"You're not fooling anybody," Sarallel told him. "We've known you since you were twelve."

"And I'm your sister!" Leiasha added. "I've known you your whole life!"

_"And?"_

Leiasha rolled her eyes in exasperation and headed towards the kitchen.

"There's nothing else I can do," She said. "He's got his mind set on living in that room for the rest of his life."

"We _can't _let him just stay in that room, moping!" Anakin Skywalker exclaimed. "He's supposed to train me!"

"We know, Ani." Cordiyelle agreed. "He'll train you, don't worry. We just need to get him out of that blasted room."

"We need a plan." Leiasha decided.

"I can think of some ways to get Obi to come out," Ta'Kina volunteered.

"A plan that _doesn't _involve the Jedi Temple getting blown up in the process," Sarallel imputed.

Ta'Kina scowled. "They don't _all _involve explosives."

Frustrated, Sabrina knocked on the door again. This time, with a little more aggression.

"Obi-Wan, you need to snap out of it!" She snapped. "Qui-Gon's gone, he's not coming back. You think _you're _the only one affected by this? He was my father! My, Sarallel and Ta'Kina's father. He was Ni'Yosha's uncle! Stop being so damn selfish and come back to reality!"

Suddenly, the door swung open; nearly sending Sabrina flying. After five minutes, 25-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi emerged from his room. To the girls, Obi-Wan looked like a torn-up mess. His tunic was dishevled, face nearly worn out and his blue-green eyes were bloodshot from crying and not enough sleep. Obi-Wan came over to Sabrina, a furious look on his face.

"How _dare you _call me selfish?" He said his voice hoarse. "Qui-Gon was a much of a father to me as we was to you!"

"Then _act _like his death _meant _something," Sarallel argued. "He wouldn't want you to be like this."

"You grieve your way, and I'll grieve my way."

"What about your promise?" Ta'Kina pointed out.

Obi-Wan froze in his tracks. "What are you talking about?"

"You know _exactly _what she's talking about," Sabrina said. "The promise you made to our father to train Anakin? You're just going to break it?"

"I'm not fit to train Anakin or anybody else," Obi-Wan said. "Why not get someone else to do it?"

"_Because Qui-Gon asked you!" _ Leiasha snapped.

Obi-Wan looked from each girl's direction. Then his gaze landed on Anakin's. He saw the boy's face looking at him with compassion, guilt and sorrow. His nine-year-old innocence shining through. A sharp pain grew in Obi-Wan's heart. Unable to take any more pressure, he proceeded to walk out the door.

"Where're you going?" Leiasha demanded.

"Somewhere I can be alone. I'm so sorry, Anakin."

Before Sabrina or Leiasha could say anything else, Obi-Wan Kenobi left his quarters.

* * *

Obi-Wan returned to his quarters that night, utterly exhausted. After his so-called confrontation, he needed some time alone. He thought meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains would give him some type of closure or peace from the turmoil in his heart. It has been a month since Qui-Gon's tragic death. He lost his mentor, friend, and most importantly, his father. The heartbreak and grief was too unbearable for the young Jedi Master to handle. Obi-Wan made a stop at Anakin's room before heading to his own. He watched his young apprentice sleeping peacefully and felt failure and regret. As much as he wanted to fulfill Qui-Gon's dying wish, the drive and determination he had was completely drained out of him. Obi-Wan staggered into his room and plopped on his bed. The Coruscant Thunderstorm had a somewhat of a dreary, lulling effect on him.

"I don't know what to do, Master." Obi-Wan lamented. "I can't train Anakin and look after everyone else. How am I supposed watch over everyone? I can't even look after myself."

Obi-Wan hugged his knees together, tears flowing down his eyes. "I feel so alone," He cried.

The thunder roared loudly as the rain tapped angrily against the window pane. Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Obi-Wan opened his door using the Force and Jania Skywalker came rushing inside the room. She jumped on the bed, tackling Obi-Wan in the process.

After regaining his composure, Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan's younger sister in shock.

"Jania!" He exclaimed. "What in the blazes are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and the storm's scary."

"Why didn't you go to Sabrina's quarters?"

"Yours was closer. Is it okay if we sleep in here with you?"

"Jania, I don't believe that would be inappropriate…." Obi-Wan stopped mid-sentence. "What do you mean 'we'?"

Jania's gaze shifted to the door where Poseidon Jordus, Zariel Achilles, & Sartaan Talinda were standing by the door; all with fearful looks on their faces. Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head. Seeing these four youngling's faces reminded him of the times he came to Qui-Gon every time there was a thunderstorm. Or the times when Cordiyelle, Jayanette and Sabrina would spend the night. He couldn't refuse them.

"All right," He conceded. "Come on, you're here already."

The three younglings immediately ran to the bed, tackling each other for a spot.

"Watch your feet, Jordus!" Zariel complained.

"If you weren't hogging my personal space, my feet wouldn't be in your way!" Poseidon argued.

"Calm down, you two." Sartaan admonished. Obi-Wan started laughing and the kids looked at the young Jedi in curious bewilderment.

"Master Kenobi, what's so funny?" Jania asked.

"Nothing, Jania." Obi-Wan replied. "It's just that this reminded me of something."

"Like what?" Zariel coaxed.

Obi-Wan lay back on the bed, flashbacks from six year ago flooded his mind.

* * *

_**Six Years Ago….**_

_** The thunderstorm was aggressive. Qui-Gon Jinn had never experienced a rainstorm quite like this. He was wondering if his daughters were frightened. **_

_** "Master?" **_

_** Qui-Gon sat up and saw his 19-year-old Jedi Apprentice standing near the doorway.**_

_** "Padawan," He smiled. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a simple rainstorm?"**_

_** "Well, not exactly." He shifted his gaze to the door. Qui-Gon noticed that Ni'Yosha, Jayanette, Sarallel, Sabrina, Cordiyelle & Ta'Kina were behind Obi-Wan. They were all just as scared as he. Qui-Gon smiled.**_

_** "Well, don't just stand there, come in here!"**_

_** And soon enough, Qui-Gon's quarters was filled with Padawan teenagers, afraid of the thunderstorm.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"That was one of the best days of my life." Obi-Wan mused.

"_All of you _spent the night at Master Qui-Gon's quarters?" Poseidon mused. "Awesome!"

"Obi-Wan," Jania asked. "Do you miss Qui-Gon?"

"Of course I do, little one." Obi-Wan replied. "He was like my father, I loved him."

"So why shut yourself out?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You promised Qui-Gon to train my brother. You're just going to go back on it?"

"I'm not going back on my word. It's just…" Obi-Wan sighed. "You're too young to understand."

Jania rolled her eyes.

Sartaan groaned and fell back on the bed.

Zariel shook her head. "Typical." She muttered.

Poseidon just smiled. "Just because we're younglings doesn't mean we're naïve. We know some things."

"It's just that you haven't been the same since Qui-Gon died." Jania explained. "Your depression is not only worrying Sabrina and your sisters, you're worrying us too."

"Master Qui-Gon wouldn't want you to be like this," Zariel added. "He would want you to be happy."

Obi-Wan look at the children in amazement. They were indeed wise beyond their years, especially Jania. Maybe this was the sign he was looking for. Smiling, he wrapped his arms around Jania & Zariel, hugging them close.

"You know," He observed. "You're very intelligent for younglings."

"Master Yoda tells us that all the time," Sartaan agreed.

Lightning crashed as the thunderclouds boomed. Frightened, the kids screamed and hid in the covers. Obi-Wan just laughed.

"It's all right," He comforted. "It's just the storm."

Then, the door opened again. This time, it was Ta'Kina Jinn & Anakin Skywalker.

"Um, hi Master." Anakin greeted nervously.

"Hello Anakin, Ta'Kina." Obi-Wan greeted. "Are you afraid of the storm as well?"

"Yeah," Ta'Kina replied.

"Sort of," Anakin added. "Kiki and I were going to your room but you already have company. We'll leave."

Anakin and Ta'Kina turned to go but Obi-Wan called their names.

"Wait, don't go." Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure there's room for you two here." He turned to Jania and her friends. "Right, younglings?"

Jania made a curious look. Then she turned to her friends. "What do you think guys," She asked. "Is there any room for Ta'Kina and my brother?"

"Well, the bed _is _big enough," Sartaan observed.

"And we _could _use some company," Zariel added.

"I suppose we could let them join us," Poseidon decided. He turned to Anakin and Ta'Kina. "Come on, over here!"

Anakin and Ta'Kina rushed to the bed and got under the covers. Ta'Kina got in between Arielle and Poseidon while Anakin got in between Jania and Sartaan. Sensing there were too many kids Obi-Wan got up off the bed and headed towards his couch.

"Where you're going, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Don't worry, Padawan. I'm not going anywhere." Obi-Wan assured. "I'm just going to sleep on the couch. You six can have the bed." He started to go when Anakin called his name again.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Master." He said.

"Me too," Obi-Wan agreed. "And thank you, all of you."

* * *

The next morning, Sabrina Jinn and Leiasha Kenobi arrived in Obi-Wan's quarters. Surprisingly, they found his quarters unlocked. Leiasha opened the door and found her brother sprawled out on the couch, asleep.

"Obi-Wan!" She demanded. "Wake up!"

The young Jedi Knight sprang up from the couch, disoriented and groggy. He looked and saw his older sister and his best friend staring at them.

"Leiasha, Sabrina." He greeted. "Good morning."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, Force." Leiasha groaned. "He's more out of it than we thought."

"Relax, Lele. I'm on the couch because Anakin, Jania and their friends are sleeping in my room." Obi-Wan explained. "There was a thunderstorm last night."

"Really?" Sabrina asked.

Obi-Wan got up, walked to his room, and silently opened the door. He motioned the girls to come over. Sabrina and Leiasha walked to Obi-Wan's room and saw the most precious sight. Sleeping peacefully in Obi-Wan's bed were Zariel Achilles, Ta'Kina Jinn, Poseidon Jordus, Jania & Anakin Skywalker, and Sartaan Talinda.

"Aww," Sabrina cooed. "They look so cute!"

"Reminds me so much about our childhood." Leiasha observed.

"I know," Obi-Wan agreed. He slowly closed the door using the Force. Then, he turned to the girls. "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just…Qui-Gon's death was just shocking and I suddenly found myself being the man of the house. It was just overwhelming."

"You're not alone here, Obi-Wan." Sabrina assured. "We're family and family stick together."

"We'll help you." Leiasha added. "You _are _my brother after all."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I love you two."

Leiasha and Sabrina smuggled Obi-Wan into a loving hug.

"We love you, too."

**_THE END_**


End file.
